Gone
by TwihardForever18
Summary: It all started when i was just a little girl. I was 10 years of age and i've been through hell and back. I was kidnapped along with my friend Edward Cullen and i will never forget the shit i had to endure. Rated M for future Lemons and graphic scenes. Rape and abusive scenes. DO NOT read if this will offend you. I do not own the twilight saga. SM owns all of it. Ths plot is mine.
1. update 00003

Hey ya'll ive been so busy with school I lost track of time! Anyways guess what im back! And I am going to rewrite chapter 1 of this story because I feel like jumped to fast. And this is going to be changed to an all human story. So look out for the new and remodeled chapter! Thnx ya'll for being patient with me!

~TwihardForever18


	2. December 20th 2013

December 20th 2013- BPOV

I sat there not speaking, not even looking up. I was afraid. Not growing up with these people. The people who say that they love me. Who say they were so scared for me. Who claimed to be my parents. Not remembering anything was terrifying...although I do remember what happened to me while I was "away" but before that...it's blank. I was scared for my life. Not being able to help myself made me feel hopeless. The….the nightmare were the worse. They were coming back for me. I know it. That's exactly what happened in my dreams, they would come and take me away again. Take me and hurt me again and again. All I could do was cry. Edward, my childhood friend, my lover now after what we have been through. We were kept separately. These people….who call themselves my parents….tell me im safe now, that they wont get to me again. But I know the truth and only I do. Yes I may seem a little paranoid. But I have a right to be. These people say they will keep me safe….but I just can't loose this feeling I am having; but the people whom I did grow up with...the people who kidnapped me all of that time ago...they scared me. They wouldn't even let me go one day with out being harmed, yet I still sat there knowing every day that I would receive some kind of abuse. I was getting my story video tapped. So that others could see the horrors of what I went through. They say everyone around the world hoped id return safely. But I still feel like that scared little girl knowing that THEY will see it. I may be 18…but im still that 8 year old girl that was taken back then. I finally looked up at the video camera and he waited for me to tell my story. I have no idea where to start but everyone was staring at me and I was starting to get nervous. I didn't want to do this I told myself but I should my other half contradicted. Ok my conscious is really going to get on my nerves. Sitting here arguing with myself is not going to help my situation. I was afraid; terrified that if I say something….i wiped the tears that were falling. SHE was our kidnapper and left after we were "delivered" safely to our actual abductor! HE had 6 other girls. But I became really close with one girl, Rayne Alexandria she called herself. The other 5 were Bree, Winter, Miracle, Maggie, and Charlotte but we called her Charlie. Edward was the first guy. Unfortunately, Bree, Winter, Maggie, and Charlie all didn't make it. It was just Miracle Rayne Alexandria, Myself, and Edward who all escaped. There was an insider whom told us that HE was going to kill us all and get new victims. So we all ran. Ran as far as we could and avoided him for 2 weeks before he gave up and shot the rest and fled. We were eventually found right before my 19th birthday. We fled in July and September we finally were saved by a passer byer and he said we were the girls missing for those 10 years almost 11. He helped us by letting us rest clean up eat and get ourselves to well…ourselves again. Sam….Sam was his name. I will never forget him, and what he did for us. He let us stay with him for 3 days before he reported us not missing. My birthday was in 1 day. And that's exactly how long it took them to come and get us. I was returned with these strange people from my past….the day I was taken 11 years ago….was when I was reunited with my parents. Edward with his; Miracle, and her name states it she was a miracle, with her family; and Rayne Alexandria was reunited with her grandparents after finding out what happened to her parents 2 years ago. I won't get into that one. The dectectives assigned to our cases advised us too not talk to anyone. But I told them I wanted to tell our story and we all agreed that we wanted to spread the word about him. So here I am. Staring and looking dumb at a camera about to tell the world how everything came too. Edward sitting beside me along with Miracle and Rayne rubbed my thigh to comfort me and so I looked up too him and he instantly made me feel calmer and made me feel like I could actually get through this. Like I was invincible and could do anything. I looked over to rayne and she took my hand and encouraged me to start. Miracle nodded her consent. So before I could back out I looked up, stared at the camera, and then answered the interviewers questions before my nerves got the best of me.

"It all started when I was 8 years old. The day I was kidnapped; September 13th 2004, I was walking home from school with Edward" I began.


	3. September 13th, 2004

Hey Ya'll chapter 2 is finally here YES FINALLY I KNOW lol but I promise im hoping that I can have chapter 3 shortly. But cant promise anything. Btu I am doing a callabration with someone on this story and she may be doing chapter 3. We will see if she gets back to me before chapter 3 needs to be written and posted. YES! I typed this all just now and posted it for yall so that you may enjoy. So on that note look for an author note from me or from my friend on here 9ktlyn we will put our separate names but please just keep a look out. For now all my lovely's I will see you all next time! Just go enjoy chapter 2!

~TwihardForever18~

**September 13th, 2004 -BPOV**

I was skipping down the street holding Edward's hand. Edward kept looking towards me and I kept smiling at him. We were neighbors, so we always walked home with each other . We were a few blocks from our houses when Edward saw the black van moving slowly behind us. I was starting to get afraid and I stopped. I turned to Edward and told him I would be ok if he wanted to go hang out with his friends then I could easily get to my house from here. As it was a Friday. Plus it was my 8th birthday I think I could handle walking by myself. Edward was nervous but nodded his head in consent and started to walk the other way when I continued walking down the street. 5 more blocks to go I remember telling myself. But that's when I heard it the screech of tires and the speeding black van coming towards me. I jumped out of its way and banged my head and knocked myself out. The last thing I remember Is Edward calling my name and saying get off of her. Until the blackness took over. I didn't wake until that evening. I thought I was at home and all I had to do was go downstairs to my mom. Unfortuently that wasn't the case. I screamed when the van hit a bump and that is when I realize that I was gone away from someplace, I just couldn't remember where. Then I felt someone grab me and I tried fighting them off until I realized it was….Edward! they go him too. I let him hold me and he let me cry on him.  
"Shhhhh Bella it will all be ok. Don't you worry our parents will find us and we will get out of here. We just have to be patient" He whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod my head. I didn't feel safe anymore. I wanted my dad to be with me. So he could help Edward and I to get out of the situation we were in. Eventually we made it to the place we were being taken too but I was dead afraid. This person came after me first and I remember screaming for Edward and him the same while yelling get off of her. That's the last time I will see him for a few months. The person finally got me in her arms with me kicking and screaming for Edward and I saw Edward get locked in the van again. She carried me to the door and put me down and hand cuffed me to a pipe and then blind folded me then she picked me back up and then after walking for forever it seemed like she threw me in a room and un blindfolded me and I saw her for the first time. Fire red hair with a pale complexion. Then she put a chain around my ankle and left the room. I thought I was alone until I heard another little girl open the closet door and peek her head out and then walked out towards me.

"Hi, im Rayne Alexandria" She told me in a nervous voice.

All I could do was just wave to her and she started talking to me until she got me comfortable with her. I found out she was only 4 when she was taken from her family and that she has been here since. I asked her questions about her and she me. We became really close and stuck together from there on. From then on I realized that some people have a dark side and some don't, and I was just really lucky to have someone without the dark side.

"Are we the only ones here? Who is the one who has us here locked up like this?" I asked in a small nervous tone.

"No, there are 6 of us including you and me. But he takes us all out and lets us get fresh air and buys us new clothes every month. He feeds us and we are all healthy." She replied

" oh. Ok. Well he also has my friend Edward here too. I have no idea where he is keeping him though." I confided in her.

After that we started to play around and she actually got me to laugh once. After that I hurt myself so I refused to laugh again. We had one huge bed to share between the 2 of us and wen we were tird enough she gave me a pair of pajamas and we went to bed for the night. Little did I know she left out some gory stuff about this man that I will later find out but for now I had a restfull sleep knowing that I wasn't alone or by myself locked up.

The next morning came and I heard someone walking up the staires. He came I into the room and took Rayne. She was screaming and had the look of apology on her face and I sat there and watch her get beat over and over again until she had a black eye and a few brusies on her. Then he came to me and did the same. I sat there again terrified and crying and she was lying on the floor in pain and not able to move. I heard other girls screaming down the hall and then it all went quiet. After I few hours of silence Rayne told me he comes in every morning and beats them. Then doesn't feed them until dinner. I was quietly wishing for Edward to be here with me. So that he can tell me everything will be alright. He always told me the truth. But this time I don't think will say it. I think he is afraid of this man and his ways just like I am. Afraid we will never return home. This will be the first of many time I will be hurt and even from being malnourished getting sick. He had a close family friend of his who is in on it Im guessing and he has him come out. I have no idea about it, all I can say this is the start of my living hell and the start of many things to come…..


End file.
